Nora
Noramizu is a fanmade character by Inkygenolphys74. Noramizu Rinrei Description Name Breakdown Nora - 野良 meaning "Stray" Mizu - 瑞 meaning "Auspicious Omen" Rin -''凛 meaning "Cold, severe"'' Rei - 鈴 meaning "Bell" Appearance Nora, has neon green hair and neon green eyes. Her face bares a scar across her right eye. She wears a religious article of clothing, that flows to her feet. She has a bell wound around her neck, with a black cord. Rin.png|Rin as a human. Norarin.png|Nora Personality Nora is a glitch, so her personality is pretty complicated. She tells anyone she sees, "Do you think I'm alive?" She is quite passionate on the topic of promises. Her only wishes are to "Feel feelings again." and see her brother again. She is an introvert at heart, but due to the loneliness, she has become desperate for friends, to the extent of which she vomits when she sees someone in the void, or if someone sees her in the game. And since she once found Kuroiyo and Sumishi in a timeline, she decided to find a suitable 'Partner' which has proven to be hard since her own alpha file has been replaced by who knows what, and she has a very strange perception on everything. Backstory Noramizu, preferably known as "Nora" was born with her twin brother. At birth, the two were fatally ill and were sent to the "Critical" section. She was named "Rin" for her cold and fragile body. Her brother was named "Rei" since he reacted to the sounds of bells, and he could hear things before he saw things. Time passed. The two began to recover. Unfortunately, their mother died soon after they were born, so it was up to the father to raise them once they were allowed out of hospital. Their Father was a priest, and once they were out of hospital, he raised them as religious children. Religion became a part of Rin's and Rei's daily life. Their job was to tell others of the gods above, and soon, when they turned 5, their father had been slaughtered by anti religious gang members. The two were cast out into the city, an unfamiliar place. The children stayed close to each other, but then the same anti religious gang members caught them. They kept the children, and renamed them "Noramizu" and "Norimizu" and released them after 3 years of child labour and abuse. Norimizu (Rei) had gotten ill again. He wasn't able to do a lot of things, so Noramizu (Rin) cried out into the streets declaring that her brother was going to die. But nobody came. People walked past, not even glancing at the children. Noramizu was out of hope. She carried him up to a high building and set him on the edge. "Father would approve... I... don't want to keep living Rin." Norimizu whispered. "Rin... please don't die..." He touched her face, where there was a scar on the right eye from the gang members. "Rei. Can you hear the chimes?" Noramizu touched his scar, on the left eye and hugged her brother one more time before letting go. "Bells will ring in Heaven, Rei. I promise." Noramizu lived on the streets from then on, until she was 12, which is when she spotted the protagonist walking to school alone. She was confused, since she was pretty sure that a girl usually walked with the protagonist. After that, she lived in a cardboard box, to observe the Protagonist. She watched him write a poem. She caught him saving his game. After a few days, she realised, she was in a game of some sort. She laughed, joy filling her, since if it were a game, then of course Rei could come back! Rei could come back and everything could be good! Obviously, if it were all just a game, then soon it'd all be reset! She glitched. She paused. She glitched again. 'Wait, if I'm glitching... Does that mean that he's closing the game? Or? Wait. everything is glitching. Even the ground. Whats going on?!' She began to run towards the protaganist's school, and just as she reached it, everything turned black. 'Where am I?' She could hear a girl's voice. The Protagonist was writing a poem - "Mon ik Mon a Ik a Mon ik a". Noramizu then saw the protaganist and a girl sitting in a room. Noramizu blinked. She saw glitches around her. 'What?!' she was screaming in her head. 'You won't take Rei's chance of life. I won't stand for it! He might not make it... BUT, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!!' The glitches stopped. Instead, they floated around her, as if nothing had happened. She didn't have feet, but she could fly now. 'How is this even?! Wait. Why is my hair different?!' She looked at the windows, and tried to see her reflection. She failed. 'What?? I don't get it.' She went into the school, and she could move through walls. 'Is this what it's like to be a ghost? Or have I become a "ENE"??' Noramizu stopped. The protaganist was deleting the girl. 'What?!' Then everything went back to zero. She flew to the school and saw the school students get ready to go to their after school clubs. She decided to follow the Protagonist out of the game, which was surprisingly easy. She was then stopped by an extreme amount of virus blockers and she decided to reside in what they call "the Void". Dialogue/Acts Void. It's so lonley. It's so empty. I don't even exist right now do I? Just like that. I can't even find my own name in the game files. Rei's Character folder has been replaced. I wonder id theres a way to escape this place. I do travel through game files, but it never does anything. I always end up back here. It's almost as if I'm in a game myself. Perhaps I should find a purpose? Even if I take my own life, it won't make a difference. I'll just be right back here. How unfortunate and disgusting. GIve him back. Give him back. Please... 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*Noramizu. Yep, it has a meaning. Rin is more preferable. # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #*When I wasn't a glitched figure, I loved Rei the most. # About how many friends do you have? #*...友達ですか？ # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Popular? Nahh... # What's your favourite drink? #*Drink...Water. # What's your favourite food? #*I liked sweets # What's your birthstone? #*It's an Amethyst if i remember correctly. # When is your birthday? #*Febuary 1st or something. I don't remember. # What's your star sign? #*Aquarius. # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*Wha? I mean, I guess? # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*Other? There’s only me. I'm all alone in this 'void'. # What quality do you possess that you hate? #*Hate? Everything. # Where is your family from? #*Japan. # Where were you born? #*Born? I was born in a temple. # Are you usually early or late? #*?? # What's your favourite movie genre? #*?? # What object couldn't you live without? #*Live? Who said I was alive? # What's your dream car? #*... # What would you rate 10/10? #*The Protagonist's STUPIDITY. # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*Lucky? # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Clueless. # Which website do you use most often? #*SoundCLoud # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*An Exit # What would your dream room look like? #*Empty. # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #*Walk through walls. # What are you addicted to? #*... # What's your biggest fear? #*Going back into a game. # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #*Nora. Mizu means Omen, and I don't like it. Rin is alright too. # What makes you really angry? #*Nothing really. # What would you do with a million dollars? #*Uh, nothing. # What's your main hobby? #*Slipping in and out of game files. I like talking with Flowey from Undertale before a reset. # What's your favourite scent ever? #*Electronics. # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #*A human. A real one. # What's your favourite quote? #*""It's all just numbers." # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*Exist. # What's your least favourite food? #*Hmm...When I COULD eat, I disliked coffee to a great extent. # What's your least favourite drink? #*Drinks in general are just... gross. I'd say Juice is the worst tho. # What's your favourite school subject? #*Wha? # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*I don't. # What's your allowance? #*EXCUSE ME? # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* Rei isn't alive, so I don't know... # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #*...なんですか？ # What's your most precious treasure? #*Pfffft, what? # What's your special skill? #* I am a special skill. # What's your favourite colour? #*Ehhh... green... # Where would you most like to live? #*A place where everyone has free will # Who has affected your life most? #*Rin # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #*Vocaloid # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #*... it's already dyed green... # What's your favourite feature of your body? #*....... Relationships TBA Interests Talents Nora is, believe it or not, trying to become a vocaloid. Her singing is very high but she's not very confident yet. Pastime She likes to spectate and watch games. She occasionally changes up game files, just to make things more interesting. Trivia This OC was based on ENE, a character from Mekacutity Actors, also known as Kagerou Days. The manga/anime was based on vocaloid songs by Jin. Nora is Inky's least relatable original character. Category:Original Characters